1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to microscope apparatuses, especially as such apparatuses are incorporated into medical instruments such as but not limited to surgical microscopes, laparoscopes, and endoscopes, including but not limited to pharyngoscopes, esophagoscopes, gastroscopes, duodenoscopes, enteroscopes, colonoscopes, sigmoidoscopes, cholangioscopes, rhinoscopes, antroscopes, laryngoscopes, bronchoscopes, nephroscopes, ureteroscopes, cystoscopes, gynoscopes, colposcopes, hysteroscopes, falloposcopes, culdoscopes, arthroscopes, thoracoscopes, mediastinoscoes, coelioscopes, amnioscopes, angioscopes, otoscopes, and ventriculoscopes. Embodiments also relate to nonmedical microscope apparatuses and tools, such as but not limited to benchtop microscope apparatuses and borescope microscope apparatuses, and methods for operation of the microscope apparatuses, such as but not limited to the medical or nonmedical microscope apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microscope apparatus may be incorporated into a medical instrument that may be designed specifically for microscopic examination of tissues. Alternative microscope apparatuses may be used in benchtop research or in industrial applications. In the medical field, such microscopic examination of tissues generally senses optical emissions from the tissues. More specifically, multi-photon microscopic examination of tissues via a medical instrument such as a surgical microscope or an endoscope microscope is currently a desirable approach for in vivo imaging of tissues at a level consistent with cellular resolution. However, such multi-photon microscopic examination and imaging of tissues has not necessarily yet been extensively integrated into clinical use.
Thus, desirable are surgical microscope, endoscope microscope, and laparoscope microscope apparatuses and other related medical microscope apparatuses, such as but not limited to laparoscope multi-photon microscope apparatuses and other related multi-photon microscope apparatuses, as well as nonmedical microscope apparatus instruments such as bench top microscope apparatuses and borescope apparatuses, that may be appropriate for integration into clinical use. Also desirable are methods for using the microscope apparatuses, such as but not limited to the laparoscope multi-photon microscope apparatuses and other related multi-photon microscope apparatuses, that may be appropriate for integration into clinical use.